1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a multimedia device and a synchronization method thereof, and more particularly, to synchronizing audio signals and video signals when reproducing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technology has developed, multimedia apparatuses for supporting diverse functions using a single device have been introduced. Such multimedia apparatuses provide not only audio and video recording and playback functions, but also data storage, message transmission, and call functions, such as calling mobile phones. Examples of multimedia apparatuses for recording and reproducing images and broadcast signals received from broadcast stations include a digital television (DTV), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a camcorder, a digital camera, a digital video disc (DVD) player, a set-top box (STB), and a mobile phone.
When a related art multimedia apparatus communicates with a headset using the Bluetooth protocol, the time that video is reproduced is different from the time that audio is reproduced by the headset. Specifically, since there is a delay between the time an audio signal is transmitted from the multimedia apparatus and the time the signal is output through a speaker of the headset, the audio signal and a corresponding video signal are not synchronized. In particular, if a buffer provided by the headset is large, the delay is greater, so the synchronization difference between a video signal reproduced by the multimedia apparatus and an audio signal reproduced by the headset increases, causing inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for synchronizing audio signals and video signals when a multimedia apparatus reproduces images.